gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Marley - Jake Beziehung
Die Marley - Jake Beziehung ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Marley Rose und Jake Puckerman auch Jarley genannt. Überblick Jake ist anfangs ein Womanizer und hat Marley nicht wahrgenommen, Marley hatte aber Interesse. Sie gehen seit Dynamische Duette miteinander aus, aber erst in Wiedersehen macht Freunde wird erwähnt, dass sie miteinander ausgehen. Ab Ladies First sind sie offiziel zusammen, in Kalender Boys gestehen sie sich das erste Mal ihre Liebe füreinander. Staffel Vier 'Die neue und die alte Rachel' Marley schaut Jake hinterher, was dieser bemerkt. 'Britney 2.0' thumb|152px|Jake und Marley nach der Perfomance zu "Womanizer".Marley spricht mit Unique über Jungs an der Schule, Marley sagte, dass sie Jake nett findet. Nach der Perfomance zu Womanizer bietet er Marley an sich mal zu treffen, Marley willigt ein. Sie sangen am Sportplatz Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy und küssen sich fast, doch Marley bricht ab, da sie schüchtern ist und sagt, dass ihr kalt sei. Daraufhin ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gibt Jake ihr seine Jacke. Als in der Cafeteria Marleys Mutter beleidigt wird und Marley sie verteidigt, aber sie schließlich auch beleidigt wird, geht Jake dazwischen und verlangt eine Entschuldigung, da diese nicht eintrifft, kommt es zu einer Prügelei. Jake fragt Marley, ob sie ihm den Einstieg in den Glee Club leichter machen würde, Marley freut sich, dass er in den Glee Club kommen will und macht sich Hoffnung wird aber leider entäuscht, denn Kitty mischt sich ein und macht deutlich, dass sie Jakes Freundin ist. Jake tritt denn New Directions bei und daraufhin gibt es Augenkontakt zwischen den beiden. 'Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?' Als Marley bei Kittys Left Behind Club gehen will, versucht Jake sie davon abzuhalten. Jake entschuldigt sich für Kittys Verhalten im Club. Marley sagt, sie könnte nicht verstehen, warum er mit Kitty zusammen sei, Jake erklärt ihr, dass er durch sie angesehen ist. Kitty kommt dazu und macht sich über Marley lustig, worauf Jake mit ihr Schluss macht. 'Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht' Als Marley und Ryder sich unterhalten, sieht Jake dem eifersüchtig zu. Als Jake und Kitty ihr Duett singen, schaut Marley ihnen traurig und eifersüchtig zu. Bei der Performance zu Born to Hand Jive vesucht Jake die ganze Zeit an Marley ran zu kommen und sie gleichzeitig vor Kitty zu beschützen. 'Glease' Als Marley Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Marley) singt, ist Jake in einem Spiegel zu erkennen. Jake sieht traurig zu wie sich Marley und Ryder küssen. 'Dynamische Duette' Jake will Marley fragen ob sie am Freitag mit ihm ausging, als Ryder dazu kommt und ihm mitteilt, dass er am Freitag schon mit ihr ein Date hat, zettelt das eine Prügelei an. Bei Superman blickt Marley zu Jake. Als Marley und Kitty Holding Out For a Hero performen, lächelt Jake wegen Marley. Jake telefoniert mit Puck und erklärte im das es ein Mädchen gibt, welches er sehr mag, aber nicht wisse, wie er mit ihr umgehen solle (gemeint ist ganz klar Marley). Nachdem Ryder Marley absagt, nimmt sie ihren Mut zusammen, geht zu Jake und fragt ihn nach einem Date am Freitag, er willigt ein. 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' Jake und Marley gehen öfter miteinander aus. Jake versucht Marley zu beruhigen und spricht ihr Mut zu, da diese wegen den Sectionals nervöus ist. Sie halten Händchen. 'Schwanengesang' Jake sitzt neben Marley und streichelt ihren Rücken. Bei Don't Dream It's Over legt Marley ihren Kopf auf Jakes Schulter. 'Ladies First' Als Brittany mit Marley redet, ermutigt sie Marley Jake zum Sadie Hawkins Tanz einzuladen und sie performen Tell Him. Nach der Performance platzt es aus Marley heraus und Jake sagt "Ja". Die New Directions Mädchen performen auf dem Tanz Locked Out of Heaven ''und Jake jubelt für Marley. Als Jake und Marley tanzen, sagt Marley, dass sie Jake auch sehr mag und auch eine Beziehung mit ihm haben möchte, aber sie nicht verletzt werden möchte. Später tanzen sie langsam zu ''I Only Have Eyes For You und Jake sagt alles, was er braucht ist Marley. Marley gibt Jake einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ab dieser Episode sind sie offiziel ein Paar. 'Kalender Boys' Marley will den Respekt der New Directions nach ihrem Zusammenbruch bei den Sectionals zurück gewinnen und übt deshalb ein Duett mit Jake, welches zu einem Kuss führt. Sie sagt ihm fast, dass sie ihn liebt, drückt sich aber davor. Als Jake und Ryder über Marley reden, gesteht Jake, dass die Gefühle zwischen ihm und Marley stärker werden. Er singt für sie Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) vor, was Marley zu tränen rührt. Als die Kalender verkauft werden, hat Jake einen speziellen Kalender für Marley, wo "I Love You" drauf steht, sie antwortet ihm "I Love You Back". Danach küssen sie sich und performen mit den anderen New Dierctions This Is The New Year und kuscheln und turteln dabei miteinander. 'Die Diva in dir' Die beiden sitzen nebeneinander, als Finn das Wochenthema ankündigt und bei Santanas Performance von Nutbush City Limits. 'Eine lässt das Lieben' Im Flur sagt Marley Jake, dass sie ihm sein Valentinstagsgeschenk schon geben möchte, obwohl es noch nicht Valentinstag ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Geschenk ein Paar Manschettenknöpfe mit Jakes Initialien darauf ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie sie ihm früher geben wollte, damit er sie auf Mr. Schuesters Hochzeit tragen kann. Jake meint darauf, dass er sie cool findet und dass er nicht darauf warten kann, ihr ihr Geschenk zu geben. Ryder, der das zufällig mit anhört, fragt Jake, ob er das Geschenk überhaupt schon hat. Jake hat es noch nicht gekauft. Er verrät, dass er seinen Bruder schon gefragt hat und der ihm sagte, dass er Damenunterwäsche nehmen sollte. Ryder erwidert darauf, dass er Jake dies auf keinen Fall tun lassen wird. Jake weiß jedoch nicht, was er schenken soll und fragt Ryder, ob er Ideen hat. Ryder schlägt vor, dass Jake ihr nicht nur einen Valentinstag sondern eine ganze Valentinswoche geben soll. Während Marley im Geschichtsunterricht sitzt, betreten plötzlich Jake, Ryder, Artie und Sam in roten Anzügen den Raum und beginnen einen von Marleys Lieblingssongs You're All I Need To Get By ''zu performen. Marley stimmt mit ein und macht daraus ein Duett. Am Ende küssen sich die beiden. Später, auf der Hochzeit von Mr. Schuester, sieht Marley einen Strauß ihrer Lieblingsblumen, die auf den Sitzen links neben Jake liegen. Sie sitzen die ganze Zeremonie lang zusammen. An der Rezeption bedankt sich Jake bei Ryder für seine Hilfe, was zeigt das Jakes romantische Gesten alle Ryders Ideen waren, vor allem, weil Jake gefühlt hat, dass Jakes Ideen alle unterdurchschnittlich waren. Jake sagt, dass noch eine romantische Geste mehr braucht. Ryder gibt ihm daraufhin einen Herzanhänger, den er in der Mall gekauft hat. Songs Duette *'Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy' von '''Britney Spears/Aerosmith' (Britney 2.0) *'A Thousand Years' von Christina Perri (Kalender Boys) *'You're All I Need To Get By' von Marvin Gale und Tammi Terrell ''(Eine lässt das Lieben)'' Zusammen Gesungen (In einer Gruppennummer) Staffel Vier *'Born to Hand Jive' von Grease (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Some Nights' von fun. (Dynamische Duette) *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' von Judy Garland (Tatsächlich … Glee) *'This Is The New Year' von A Great Big World (Kalender Boys) *'Anything Could Happen' von Ellie Goulding ''(Eine lässt das Lieben)'' *'We've Got Tonight' von Bob Seger'' (Eine lässt das Lieben)'' *'Outcast' (Süße Träume) *'Longest Time '(Licht aus) Staffel Fünf *'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band' (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *'On Our Way' (The End of Twerk) *'Nasty/Rhythm Nation '(Puppet Master) Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs *'Superman' von R.E.M. (Dynamische Duette) *'Holding Out For a Hero' von Bonnie Tyler (Dynamische Duette) *'Locked Out of Heaven' von Bruno Mars (Ladies First) *'I Only Have Eyes For You' von The Flamingos (Ladies First) *'Tell Him' von The Exciters (Ladies First) *'Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)' von Ne-Yo'' (Kalender Boys)'' *'Wrecking Ball' von 'Miley Cyrus '(The End of Twerk) Trivia *Marley war von Anfang an in Jake verknallt. *Jake hat sich wegen Marley drei mal geprügelt. *Marley ist auch der Grund, warum Jake mit Kitty Schluss machte. *Puck fragte Jake, ob sie "Das Mädchen" sei und Jake antwortete mit "Ja". *Jake lächelt oft wegen Marley. Kategorie:Beziehungen